Lacuna
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?
1. Prologue

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
  
AN: Happy Samhain to all the Wiccans out there! And, happy Halloween to everyone else!  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
----(1998)----Alternative Dimension  
  
The dim candle light accented the red streaks in his black hair, making him seem even more evil then he already was. His palms burst into flames and he only smiled at them, tossing a flame into the bubbling pot in front of him.   
  
Pyrokenskic, that's what they called his type of demon. Only, he was only half, as was his sister, lying tied up at his feet. Her mouth was gagged and she was moaning in pain, burns lining her face. Her blonde hair, streaked black, also looked eerie in the dim candle light, blood slowly seeping into it, mixing.   
  
"Oh, Asp." Pyro smiled, lighting another flame in his hand. "Shut your mouth bitch!" He roared.  
  
She only moaned louder, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek, unnoticed by him.  
  
"We'll kill the, Slayer." He cackled. "Oh, we'll get her."  
  
"That we will, luv." Someone spoke from the shadows, her long brown hair pooling gracefully over her shoulders. "And, this time there will be an apocalypse!" Drusilla yelled happily, starting to spin around in circles.  
  
Pyro took one look at her before he started to chant the spell.  
  
****  
  
The summer had gone by slowly for Buffy. After killing Angel, she had recovered quickly though, Xander still happy her undead-lover was dead. The only thing her friends didn't know about was her NEW undead lover, Spike.   
  
She was pretty much petrified to tell them about the bleached-blonde. What would they say? What would they do? Spike was not only un-souled but he didn't even have a chip in his head like the Spike in the other dimension. He wasn't harmless plus he was a big pain in the ass. Always was, always had been. She sighed shaking her head, but one thing was for sure, that man was GOOD in bed.  
  
Entering the school library, Buffy set her books down on the table, waiting for Giles to come out from behind the counter.   
  
"Well, hello Buffy." He started walking towards her, setting a few musty and giant books down in front of her. "The demon we encountered last night-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Buffy sighed, taking a piece of gum out of her purse and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"It's a Ginsnik or something like that." She scrunched up her brows, trying to remember exactly WHAT Spike had told her the demon was.  
  
"How did you-" He started, but Buffy cut him off once again.  
  
"I have my ways." She sighed, slumping back into her chair. "Can I go to class now? Afterall, this IS only the second week of school."  
  
"Right," He sighed. "Just give me one second. Xander told me that he saw Spike around last night."  
  
She cringed. Shit, they knew he was still here.  
  
"And....?" Buffy said, attempting to leave the library.  
  
"Wait!" He said, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back down into her seat. "We might have a problem with him. You know how Spike is."  
  
"I'll take care of it." She called over her shoulder, rushing out of the library and away from Giles, muttering "Stupid, Xander." Under her breath the whole way out of the library.  
  
****  
  
----(2002)----Our Dimension  
  
  
Buffy sighed running her hands through her messed up blonde locks. She HATED how she looked in the morning. She glanced to her right, looking at a sleeping Spike....but Spike on the other hand....Well to put it frankly, he was adorable.  
  
The bleached-blonde and newly souled vampire had officially moved last month, her friends accepting her relationship with Spike. Though Xander barely accepted it, she figured he'd have to live with it. HE didn't get to choose who she wanted to be with, now did he?   
  
Dawn, of course, had been ecstatic when she found out Spike was moving in. She'd always viewed him as a big brother. He'd taken care of her the summer Buffy was gone. Willow hadn't seemed to mind one way or another saying "Whatever makes you happy". Giles, on the other hand, seemed to clean his glasses between every two words she said. What was it with those glasses anyway? And Anya frankly didn't care. She was too busy with her new job which made Buffy angry, but reluctantly she accept. Well, and Xander REALLY hated it. He always had despised Spike soul or no soul. But, she couldn't change Xander's point of view. Everything had always seemed to be black and white for him. Yet, it was that way for her once too.  
  
Sitting up, Buffy made her way over to the mirror, grabbing a brush from her drawer, and running it through the tangled mess of her hair.  
  
"Luv?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.  
  
"Right here." She answered, paying more attention to her hair then she was to him.  
  
"Come back here." He answered.  
  
"Spike," She turned back to him. "If I sleep with you NOW, my hairs gonna be all messy again. And, I'm JUST fixing it. So, later."  
  
He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, and making her want to take it between her teeth and nibble on it.   
  
"Stop it," She whined, crawling onto the bed, and on top of him. "You're so mean." She crashed her lips to his, with this said. And, moaned when he reached under her shirt, rubbing her breasts.  
  
A sudden rumbling, shaking, like an earthquake startled the two lovers. And, Buffy jumped off of Spike.   
  
"What the f-"  
  
She collapsed on the ground as the house shook, and Spike clumsily made his way off the bed and over to her.  
  
"What's happening?" He asked.  
  
"Apocalypse or earthquake?" She asked.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Yet, before Spike could finish what he was saying, the two were knocked unconscious by an invisible object.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Please review! Tell me how you like Lacuna so far! Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Pyro paced back and forth angrily. The grass curling and burning under the flaming fire balls he was pitching carelessly.  
  
Though tied up and gagged, Asp still couldn't help from smiling. Pyro had done the spell wrong, and sent another Slayer to their dimension! How stupid could one be? Now, hopefully he wouldn't win against them both.   
  
"What are you laughing about, bitch?" He roared, turning her way, his normally black eyes glowing red, as he pitched a fireball at her.  
  
She dodged the flaming ball, her own eyes turning the same color as his in anger.   
  
"If I had my powers you'd be good as dead." She hissed.  
  
He smirked, "Well, well Asp. You don't seem to have your powers now, do you?" He walked towards her, his face mere inches from her own. "Like you could beat me anyway."  
  
Brother and sister glared at each other, yet Pyro having the advantage.   
  
He suddenly smirked an idea quickly forming in his twisted mind, "Drusilla!" He yelled. And, the dark-haired vampiress came running towards him, her long blood-stained dress flowing gently behind her.   
  
"My dear," She stroked Pyro's face affectionately. "You're looking for the winged one." She smiled, her eyes shining insanely. "The winged one will come!" She smirked at Pyro.  
  
"Katara." Pyro stated the name of the demon Drusilla was referring to. "Where is she?"  
  
Drusilla smiled devilishly, her flipping her brown hair over her shoulders as she started to skip away. "She will come!"  
  
And, while Asp listened she cringed. Katara was the reason she had been held captive by her brother in the first place.  
  
****  
  
The grass was wet and dewy, and 2002-Buffy groaned, picking her, now slimy, face off of it. And, she groaned in disgust, wiping the dew off of her face as she glanced to her right.   
  
Spike was out cold beside her, only he was on his back, right leg curled around his left in a awkward position.  
  
"Spike," She whispered, shaking him. "Spike! Get up!"  
  
The vampire groaned, putting his hand over his eyes, "A few more minutes." He mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"SPIKE!" She screamed this time, making him bolt upright.  
  
"What the bloody-" He looked over to his right and towards Buffy. "-hell?"  
  
"You know, I'd be asking you the same question, only without the 'bloody' part." She made a face. "Which, by the way, IS pretty disgusting."  
  
"Um, Buffy?" He looked up suddenly, his eyes wide.  
  
"What?" Her gaze followed his own and her eyes grew wide, mimicking his own.  
  
****  
  
She dodged a quick punch, ducking as the vampire's fist slammed into the wall beside her. And, she smirked, her left leg flying out to trip the beast. As he fell to the ground. He pulled her down with him as he fell, landing on top of him, in a straddling position.  
  
1998-Buffy squirmed on top of him, and the vampire smirked under her.  
  
"Keep doing that, it feels good."   
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Why should I? You're an EVIL EVIL vampire!" She lowered her mouth close to his, her breath caressing his lips.  
  
1998-Spike smirked, "Yeah," He agreed with her statement. "I might be evil, but I am bloody well sexy as hell."  
  
She smirked back, her tongue flicking out to take his bottom lip into her mouth. Immediately, he kissed her back hungrily, his eyes closing as he savored the feel of her warm tongue in his cold mouth.   
  
Yet, suddenly she pulled away, causing him to pout. "What was that for?"  
  
"I have to get back, remember?" She pointed to her watch. "I told you about the meeting we're having tonight." She dipped her head down to his, quickly nipping at his lower lip before standing up. "We'll finish this later, okay?"  
  
He pouted, "Can't we do this quickly?"  
  
"Spike," She looked down at him, laying on the floor. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and he was panting, she guessed out of habit. And, his arousal was evident, as was the smirk firmly plastered on his handsome face. She shook her head. Giles would KILL her if she was late. "I have to go or else you'll be dating a corpse soon."  
  
He smirked, "You date one."  
  
"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be back later, I promise."  
  
"You blood-" They both turned their heads as the door to Spike's crypt flew open, revealing her one and only Watcher. And, Buffy was sure glad it looked like she had just been fighting the bleached-blonde.  
  
"I see you've found him first." Giles glared at the vampire, stake poised, ready to attack.  
  
****  
  
"Why the HELL is the old Sunnydale High here?" 2002-Buffy asked, turning her eyes to look at Spike. Yet, he looked just as baffled as she.  
  
"You know, I'd bloody well be asking you the same question." He looked over at his girlfriend, just as a younger looking Xander came running out of the school, closely followed by Cordelia.  
  
"You found him!" Xander pointed at Spike. "Giles just went out to look for him, but at least you found him first." He quickly handed her a stake a Buffy looked down at it, then quickly up at Xander.  
  
"Do you think...?" She looked over at Spike.  
  
"I think," He looked back at her, eyes worried.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
"Mummy wants to go to bed." Drusilla ran her hand down Pyro's back affectionately. Her naked body glistening in the shadowed moonlight.  
  
Pyro groaned, obviously annoyed, for he had been working on another spell. One meant to kill the Slayer.  
  
"Later." Was the only word he uttered, as he turned back around, facing his books.  
  
"But Mummy wants to have fun. The fairies can come and-"  
  
"Shut up." She pouted at his two simple words, sighing. But, within a few seconds, her mood changed drastically. She was happy once again.  
  
"Can I at least play with the kitty?"  
  
"I don't care." He almost growled.  
  
Drusilla giggled giddily at this, skipping over to a cage in a secluded corner of the mansion they were staying in. And, Drusilla gasped when she saw the cage.  
  
It appeared to have been broken into, for the bars were bent into unusual shapes, and no one occupied the cage.  
  
"Pyro!" Drusilla yelled.  
  
"What the FUCK do you want now?" He turned around, not able to see her from where he was.  
  
"The kitty escaped."  
  
Pyro stood up at hearing this, a single word escaping his lips, "Shit."  
  
****  
  
1998-Buffy stood up quickly grabbing the stake from Giles' hand. And, she looked over at Spike nervously, clutching the thick piece of wood in her hand tightly.  
  
"Um Giles, we don't have to take any drastic measure's here." She spoke quietly, not meeting her watcher's eyes as she said this.  
  
He didn't notice how uncomfortable she seemed to be as he spoke, "We have reason to believe Spike has been making human sacrifices for some kind of ritual. Bodies of teenagers have been found, drained of all their blood with a symbolic mark drawn on their palms."  
  
"But how do you know it's him?" Her voice seemed to grow quieter with every word she spoke.  
  
"Well, who better to do this than a master vampire himself?" Giles looked at his Slayer as though it was the most obvious answer.  
  
"You know, it's not always me who's doing the dirty work around here, watcher." Spike stood up, dusting himself off, as he stood to face Giles. "I've been laying low recently."  
  
"And why should I believe YOU?" Giles looked at the vampire harshly, the other stake kept in his jacket now tightly gripped in his hand.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Spike withdrew a cigarette from his pocket, lighting with a quick flick of his lighter. And, he slowly took a drag, glaring at Giles.  
  
"No day will ever come when I will trust you, William the Bloody." Giles hissed, now withdrawing the other stake, raising it above his head.  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed this stake from Giles also, motioning for her Watcher to follow her out of the mansion, where Spike was currently residing. He did, looking at her curiously the whole way out.  
  
"What was that for, Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well we shouldn't stake him until we're ABSOLUTELY sure it was him who did these sacrifices. I mean, if he did do them, what if we need him to undo the spell and-"  
  
"Good point." Giles cut her off, and she breathed in a sigh of relief. He bought it.  
  
"So should we get back to the school?" She asked, eager to get Giles away from Spike.  
  
Giles nodded his head in answer, and the two headed back to Sunnydale High School.  
  
****  
  
2002-Buffy sighed, looking down at the stake in her hand, and wondering HOW exactly she was going to tell Xander she was from the future. Let alone Spike was on her side AND had a soul. And, she prayed her younger self would be back soon, so SHE could explain the situation.  
  
"Uh, Xander...." She let herself trail off, not exactly knowing what to say.  
  
"Why aren't you staking him already?" Xander asked, becoming annoyed. "You know, it's: Slam. Dust. Poof."   
  
"Wouldn't it be: Stake. Dust. Poof?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever. But it still involves killing the evil undead over there." He crossed his arms over his chest, briefly glancing at his girlfriend, before looking back at Buffy. "So what's keeping ya?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm not-" She stopped from what she was saying as a younger Buffy and Giles came strolling towards them from a distance. And, 2002-Buffy sighed in relief.  
  
Xander and Cordelia both turned around to see what she was looking at, and their eyes grew wide with astonishment.  
  
"But your-your-" Xander stuttered.  
  
2002-Buffy shook her head, briefly glancing at Spike before turning her head back to Xander, "Ask her."  
  
1998-Buffy was out of breath when she finally got to the group. And when she saw 2002-Buffy standing there her eyes grew wide. "Are you....?"  
  
"The same one's you saw a few months ago." 2002-Buffy answered 1998-Buffy's question for her.   
  
"Okay, now how did THIS happen?" She asked, looking at her older self.  
  
"I wish I knew. I really do." 2002-Buffy shook her head, glancing at Spike who had been unusually quiet in the last few minutes. He just gave her a small smile and she nodded her head, turning her attention back to her younger self.  
  
"Um," Xander raised his hand. "Anybody else confused?"  
  
1998-Buffy sighed, "Well....you see....this thing happened last summer...."  
  
"This 'thing'?" Giles asked, suddenly taking his glasses of starting to clean them with a handkerchief.   
  
"Yeah, it's kinda like sent-to-the-future-and-different-dimension sort of thing." She looked over a Giles guiltily, she knew she should've told him.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Giles looked as if he was going to have an outburst from anger, but expertly held it in, just glaring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't know what to say. I was uh, kinda pushed through Acathla...." She let herself trail off, her wide hazel eyes looking up at him innocently.  
  
"Acathla? Oh my. You're not serious!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, but she is." Spike suddenly spoke up.  
  
And, Giles looked over at this version of Spike, "And you're the future Spike?"  
  
"Yes." He looked down, uncomfortably.   
  
Than, Giles quickly turned his attention to 2002-Buffy, "And you're the future, Buffy?"  
  
"A lot of yeses there." She answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh my." Giles looked about to faint.  
  
"Giles," 1998-Buffy spoke. You keep saying 'oh my'"  
  
"Yes. Sorry. Oh my." Giles looked down.   
  
1998-Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna be okay Giles?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'm fine." The English-man spoke, quickly looking at 1998-Buffy and 2002-Buffy and Spike, "Would you care to come into the library and explain in detail what is REALLY going on?"  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well discovery has ensued. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
AN: Quick note to Rashaka for her question, no 2002-Buffy and Spike weren't naked in the prologue when they got sent to to 1998. Read it again and you'll see the part where "he sticks his hand under her shirt" So there you go, your questions answered!  
  
Okay, and another sidenote for all of you people who love the villians in this story. Everyone of them are based on my friends and I. I'm based on Asp, Pyro is based on himself (real name withheld), and Katara is based on my friend Maryann. Hehehe, I just change some of the looks, and stuff. They wanted to be in the story! lol.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
The dark dense forest was eerily silent at night. And, Pyro sighed. Where the hell could Asp be? She couldn't of gotten far. Could she?  
  
"Gorging one's eyes out during sex isn't polite, Pyro." Drusilla soft voice floated over to the Pyrokenskic demon, as she poked her head out from behind a tree.  
  
"What the FUCK?" He looked over at the insane vampire. "Did you have a psycho vision or something?"  
  
"Your spikes, spiky hair. Long like the wind. My eyes bleed." She wandered over to Pyro. "The moonlight's pretty. It sings to me. It tells me."  
  
"I can't believe I put up with you." Pyro mumbled under his breath before he looked back over at Drusilla. "What are you seeing?" A sigh escaped him.  
  
"Heaven will fall! Hell will dance!" She clapped her hands together, happily. "Can you wait?"  
  
"What else do you see?" Pyro was quickly becoming excited by her insane words. Would he be able to kill the whole line of Slayers off as he hoped? Was the vision about him?  
  
"We'll dance in blood!" Her voice grew louder and she collapsed on the grounds in a fit of giggles. "Make love to me, Pyro."  
  
Pyro shrugged, maybe having sex with her would get him some more information. And, why should he turn down a quickie?  
  
****  
  
She wasn't alone, but she sure did feel that way. Katara, who was part dragon, or "the winged one" as Drusilla had liked to call her, had helped Asp escape out of the cage. Yet, Katara hadn't said a word since their hasty escape.  
  
Katara did look extremely striking though. She sported long, flowing, and curly silver hair that fell past her shoulders. And, her eyes were such a golden color that you would think she was some sort of god. But, despite from her appearance, she did really seem to be the quiet, nervous type. Her quick worried glances looking this way and that, gave her nervousness away.  
  
Yet, Asp knew why Katara was worried. Pyro was definitely someone to fear, especially since he had the power to take Asp's powers temporarily. What a brother to have, huh?  
  
Another reason Katara had to worry over, was that she had betrayed him by helping Asp escape. That was a huge risk when it came to someone like Pyro. She couldn't remember human or demon that had betrayed him before Katara.  
  
The girl was brave.  
  
And girl she was. Katara was only but fifteen human years old, quiet young for a half-demon of her power, considering one of her many sisters, Kyniztina, was two-hundred and thirty-four years and had not yet learned to use the kind of power Katara had. But, Asp was grateful Katara was young, for Asp herself, was only sixteen.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asp's curiosity got the best of her, as she followed the silent half-demon through the forest.  
  
"Shhhh," Katara put a slim finger to her thin lips, motioning for Asp to be quiet.  
  
And, she listened to the half-demon, and silently continued to follow her through the forest.  
  
****  
  
The library was just how she remembered it. The books about demons and other mystical creatures were kept in the same place, as was Giles' secret stash of candy, something he never knew 2002-Buffy had discovered.  
  
"So tell me," Giles spoke up, expertly cleaning his glasses while making sure to keep himself a safe distance from 2002-Spike. Everyone else seemed to be keeping their distance from Spike also, except for the two Buffy's, of course."about your little adventure."  
  
"Well I got sucked in Acathla." 1998-Buffy shrugged her shoulders, yawning.  
  
"Yes, I got that." Giles sighed, his now clean glasses, being placed back on his face.  
  
"Well I got sucked into not only 2002, but it's some kind of very similar but different reality. I dunno, but I was there for like three days." 1998-Buffy said, not providing much information for her watcher.  
  
"And you got sucked through Acathla alone?" Giles asked, taking a step towards 1998-Buffy.  
  
"N-" 2002-Buffy was about to answer for 1998-Buffy, but was abruptly cut off by just her, getting a glare sent her way.  
  
"Yes, I was alone."  
  
2002-Buffy sent 1998-Buffy a glare back. Was it good to hide the fact that she was sucked through Acathla with Spike just because of their *obviously* secret relationship? What if that was vital information?  
  
"I see." Giles replied, readjusting his glasses on his face. "There had to be something that triggered Acathla to send you to 2002 instead of hell, though." He looked over at 2002-Buffy. "Did your, um, Giles figure it out?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry." 2002-Buffy replied. "But he figured a way to send them -err her back. But, unfortunately we needed Angel AND Angelus first."  
  
"Oh my." He took off his glasses once again, attempting to clean them.  
  
2002-Buffy rolled her eyes at the younger version of Giles, "Would you stop doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" He asked.  
  
"Cleaning your glasses."   
  
He looked embarrassed as he placed his glasses back on his face, his attention now fixated on only 2002-Buffy, "Now tell me more about this spell you needed to do to send our Buffy back?"  
  
"Well the Angel from my dimension was called, we needed his blood to get the spell to work. Then we summoned Angelus from your dimension because we needed the crystal of Krystef or something along those lines. Once we got it, we could send everyone back to where they belong." 2002-Buffy summed up their adventure within a few short sentences.  
  
"I see." Giles replied. "But, can I ask you a question that is mildly off-topic?"  
  
"Sure." 2002-Buffy replied.  
  
"Spike. Why is he here with you?"   
  
"Oh. Well you see, um, he's soulful." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh my." Giles looked over at the older version of his Slayer. "Are you serious?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Xander spoke up from his seat next to Cordelia, where he had been silent the whole time. "What did he get cursed by the gypsies too? Spike with a soul! This is insane!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "You're annoying in every dimension, aren't you?"  
  
2002-Buffy swatted Spike on the arm lightly, sending him a playful glare. "Stop."  
  
"Or what?" He raised his scarred eyebrow at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Just stop."  
  
"And no," Spike looked over at Xander. "The bloody gypsies didn't curse me."  
  
"Then what?" Giles asked, looking over at Spike.  
  
"Well I got it myself...." Spike smiled at the shocked looks of Giles and Xander.  
  
"Oh my." Giles repeated.  
  
"Yes you've been oh mying a lot." 1998-Buffy spoke up.   
  
"I didn't know a vampire was capable of WANTING a soul." Giles spoke, taking a step closer to Spike.   
  
"Well, guess *I* can be. And I'm not cursed either." He smirked at Buffy, which caused her to hit him on the arm. Thankfully no one noticed the exchange except for 1998-Buffy who sent the two of them a grin.  
  
"Well-" Giles abruptly stopped talking as two girls stumbled into the room, both looking inhuman in certain ways.  
  
"Help." Was the only word the shorter one mumbled, before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Hehehe, Giles and his "oh my's" lol. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
"Sunnydale?" Pyro looked over at his insane lover. "Is that what you're talking about?"  
  
Drusilla briefly looked over at Pyro, "The sun shines. Even on the demons. Lots of demons." She paused, her eyes wandering over the leather seats of the car she was in. She let her fingers lightly travel over the leather, before pulling her hand back sharply. "It burns!" She shrieked. "It burns!"  
  
Pyro sighed, leaning on the steering wheel, while glancing over at Drusilla. "What burns?"  
  
"It's bright. Always bright. But, dark like night at the same time. And-" She gasped. "He's there."   
  
"Who? Where? What are you talking about?" Pyro asked, furrowing his dark eyebrows.  
  
"Let me sleep, luv. Let me sleep." She turned her head to the side, facing away from Pyro.   
  
"Damn, it Dru!" He yelled, pounding on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off.   
  
But, the vampire didn't answer him. Instead he could hear a light snoring come from beside him. And, he groaned in frustration.  
  
****  
  
Everyone kept their distance from the unconscious demon-looking creatures, all looking at one another curiously.   
  
1998-Buffy was the first to speak, "What are they? Are they evil?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Giles spoke. "They could possibly be the one's doing the rituals."  
  
"Wait." Spike walked closer to them, pointing to the one on the right. "This one's a Pyrokenskic demon."   
  
"A whoy-what-huh?" 2002-Buffy looked over at Spike. And, he smirked at her gibberish.  
  
"Well, it looks as if she's half Pyrokenskic demon. Full-bred Pyrokenskic demons can throw, breathe, and turn into fire. They also bear a dark mark on their upper forehead, along with red-tinted skin. She doesn't have the mark though, nor does she have red skin. So I think she's only half one. She looks half human also." Spike stood up. "There's no telling if she's good or evil though. And," He looked over at the silver-haired one. "I have no bloody clue what she is."  
  
"Lets put them in the cage!" Xander said, sounding a little too excited.  
  
Everyone looked at him, except Cordelia who seemed to be busy filing her nails.   
  
"Sorry. Just thought that would help." Xander looked down sheepishly. And 1998-Buffy smirked at him, looking over at Giles, who in turn grabbed the keys for the cage, unlocking it.  
  
Both Buffy's then took the demons and laid them in there.   
  
"So I guess it's to the research, huh?" 1998-Buffy spoke.  
  
"Speaking of research, where's Willow and Oz?" 2002-Buffy spoke up. "Well unless Oz isn't in your dimension. But, Willow is, right?"  
  
"Yeah they are." 1998-Buffy spoke. "And good question, about Wills not being here, I mean."  
  
"I'm here!" And right then, the redhead burst through the doors, her flowery book-bag slung over her shoulder and looking out of breath. "My mom wanted me home for din-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw two Buffy's and Spike standing there. "Uh, guys, what's going on? And why is HE here?" She pointed to Spike.  
  
"Oh," 2002-Buffy said. "We're kinda like future-different-dimensiony Buffy and Spike. And, this Spike has a soul so no worries."  
  
Willow's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head at this statement, "Huh?" She slowly made her way over to a chair, "I think I need to sit down."  
  
1998-Buffy sat down next to her best friend. And she repeated what had happened to her, and how she had gone to 2002. And, what had happened to 2002-Buffy and Spike quickly.  
  
When, 1998-Buffy was done telling her what had happened, Willow looked up at her, hurt, "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"No, Will. It wasn't like that. I just-I didn't want....I just...." 1998-Buffy let herself trail off. Not knowing what to say. "Please don't be mad at me."  
  
Willow sighed, "Just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
1998-Buffy looked guilty as she replied, "Okay."  
  
"Right." Giles spoke up, starting to clean his glasses yet again. "Why don't we start researching on those two?" He pointed to the two demon's in the cage, quickly re-telling the tale of them to Willow.   
  
The library was soon unusually silent as the group got to work, researching.   
  
Yet, the peaceful quiet was soon interrupted as 1998-Spike burst through the doors, the back of his shirt being held by what looked to be another half-Pyrokenskic demon, for the hand that wasn't holding Spike's shirt had flames in it. And, behind him walked out Drusilla.  
  
"I've got your lover, Slayer." The demon hissed.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
AN: Sorry for the extremly short chapter. The shortness is due to sickness and writers block. Sorry again, and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
AN: The prophecy/poem "Lost" that was in this chapter was written by my friend, Pyro. Except for the "take the route that leads behind part" which is my doing. LOL. So, NO STEALING!  
  
AN: Lol. Whoever asked if I have a demon dictonary, NOPE, just a very vivid imagination! Thanx for all your wishes of betterness....I hope my 2nd illness (ugh) will go away soon!  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
"My Spikey here's been sleeping with the Slayer." Drusilla's voice rang out in a sing-song type of manner, an evil grin growing on her face, as she tossed the now unconscious Spike at 1998-Buffy's feet.  
  
And, if 1998-Buffy had thought a minute earlier, nothing could get worse than it already was, it just did. And she knew her face must of been a deep shade of crimson. But, despite that, she knelt down next to her lover, cradling his head in her lap, while checking his body for wounds.  
  
"You assholes." 2002-Buffy suddenly spat, taking a step closer to the two demons who where now standing across the room from her.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh." Pyro said teasingly, a grin lighting up his evil feature's as a flame erupted from his palm. He than looked over at the palm, his black eyes reflecting the fire in their depths. "I really wouldn't move FOREIGNER, unless you have a death wish." The way he had said foreign had sounded like he had just tasted something bitter. And, this made 2002-Buffy wonder:   
  
Was it his fault she was in this dimension?  
  
"I've come for my sister and the," If possible Pyro's eyes seemed to grow darker as he looked at Katara, and he spat out, "the betrayer"  
  
"Please." A soft voice caused everyone to turn their heads towards the cage, where the blonde demon with black streaks running through her hair, had sat up. Her eye's looked eerily like Pyro's, and this made 2002-Buffy cringe. Yet, if possible, her eye's seemed softer, friendlier. "Please," She begged again. "Please don't make me go again. He killed our parents, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill me," She glanced to the unconscious girl at her side. "or Katara."  
  
Making a quick decision, 2002-Buffy stalked across the room, pushing Drusilla out of the way as she went for Pyro, 2002-Spike right behind her.   
  
In defense he shot a small flame at her, every member of the Scooby Gang ducking as it went past 2002-Buffy, and towards them.  
  
"Pyro! Stop!" Asp cried from her cage." Please stop." Her voice was quiet, so sad, so full of tears and years of pain.  
  
Pyro turned towards her, and for a second the younger Pyrokenisic thought she saw remorse in his eyes. But, the look was gone as soon as it came. Yet, the look passed so quick, she wasn't sure if she had seen it in the first place.  
  
Pyro looked around the group, a devilish smile coming to his laps as he said, "I'll be back. And next time, I'll be more prepared."  
  
And, just like that, he was gone, Drusilla on his heels. But, the vampiress paused mid-stride and she turned, her eyes fixated on 1998-Spike. And, she spoke softly, her voice nearly a whisper, "I'll be back my, Spike."  
  
And nobody doubted the brunette vampiress' words.  
  
Then the two were really gone. They only trace of them having been at the High School being the charcoal colored spot on the floor from the flame Pyro had thrown. Thankfully, he hadn't pitched the flame hard enough to burn a hole through the floor, though.  
  
Once the demons were gone, everything seemed to become silent, save for the sound of none other than Giles cleaning his glasses.   
  
2002-Buffy and Spike immediately rushed over to 1998-Buffy and Spike's sides, intending to see how bad 1998-Spike had been hurt.   
  
Apparently, he hadn't been hurt too bad. The worst he had was a bruised and swollen rib. Yet, despite the fact he looked like he'd be okay, 1998-Buffy was shaking.  
  
"Buff," Xander suddenly said, quietly. His attention focused on 1998-Buffy. "Have you been sleeping with Spike?"  
  
The question seemed to hang in the air thickly, just as the question had rolled off Xander's tongue bitterly.  
  
The silence was enough of an answer, and Xander turned away disgusted and surprised at the same time. Willow did nothing but sit there in shock, as Giles felt the need to clean his glasses yet again. And, as for Cordy, she didn't seem to care, only muttering "well he is hot." under her breath, and deciding Buffy just had a thing for vampires.   
  
Asp, on the other hand, was still locked up in the cage, seated next to an unconscious Katara.  
  
"C-can I cone out now?" This question startled 2002-Buffy, and she looked up from her place next to an unconscious 1998-Spike, and over to the almost frightened looking girl.  
  
2002-Buffy sighed, looking over at the timid girl, "I still don't know whether we should trust you."  
  
"You saw how I was with Pyro," Asp replied. "I hate him. He killed my parents and our oldest brother when he was an infant, only leaving the two of us. He-" She paused, sighing, cutting herself off. "It's a long story....But nevermind, that's not the point. I just. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."  
  
2002-Buffy looked at the young girl, REALLY wanting to believe her. But, still not sure.  
  
"I just have to be completely sure first." 2002-Buffy sighed. "Just give us time."   
  
"I-I *have* been working on a prophecy recently." Giles spoke up from where he was standing, behind the library counter, his hands shaking from their earlier experiences, as he put his glasses on. "I think I've translated it well enough. It could have something to do with this uh-Pyro did you say it was?" Giles looked over at Asp. And, she nodded in response.  
  
"A scream in pain  
for those who break  
'Til the mind  
of dead awake  
  
For the blind  
and in their mess  
In which to find  
the child's bless  
  
Destroy the one  
who brings forth death  
The blackened sun  
with it's last breath  
  
War brings loss  
and peace brings war  
To turn and toss  
and ask for more  
  
In the drought  
of one's own kind  
Take the route  
that leads behind  
  
In which to follow  
'til the end  
A mind that's hollow  
that you must tend."  
  
Giles finished reading the prophecy, and with a pause, he added, "I've been working on that since---about, err, Acathla."  
  
"Well guess you've figured it out." Pyro stepped into the room, where he'd been just moments before, grinning. And, without a single thought he pitched a huge flaming ball at 2002-Buffy, hitting her square in the stomach.  
  
"No!" 2002-Spike screamed, running towards his lover, as she fell to the floor, feeling for a pulse. And, with shaky words he gasped out, "Her hearts not beating."  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Ooooh, left you at a EVVVVVVVVVVVIL place. But, that's just me. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
"Come on baby. Come on, pet. You have to be alive." 2002-Spike was taking in deep breaths as though he was a human trying to survive on little air.  
  
"CPR." Willow rushed to 2002-Spike's side. "We've got to do CPR."  
  
The shaken-up vampire sat back as Willow took turns breathing into the blonde's mouth and massaging her heart with her pale hands. And, he waited for that beautiful sound. The beautiful sound he had listened to all summer. The sound of her heart beating as he head laid upon her chest in the warm summer nights, knowing he'd have the rest of her life to be with her. But, he didn't here that soft thump-thump-thump, nor the sound of her quick little breaths. And he was petrified.  
  
Dark, evil laughs could be heard from the other side of the room, where Pyro was still standing. "So one down, one to go, huh?"  
  
2002-Spike stood up at hearing this, his eyes dark, menacing, threatening as he took a step towards Pyro.   
  
"No, Spike!" 1998-Buffy said from her position next to the still unconscious 1998-Spike. "He could kill you too. Don't...."  
  
He tuned her words out when he suddenly heard a soft thump-thump-thump coming from behind him, followed by chest-wracking coughs, and he ran over to 2002-Buffy's side, wrapping his arms around her frail body.   
  
"I thought I had lost you, luv." He sobbed into her shoulder, rocking her back and forth. "Oh God. Don't ever do that again." He than turned his watery eyes from 2002-Buffy over to Willow, two single word escaping his lips. "Thank you."  
  
"Did I die again?" 2002-Buffy asked, trying to sound some-what humorous, but once she started coughing again, 2002-Spike shushed her, continuing to rock her back and forth, his face once again buried in her shoulder.  
  
Everyone in the room was shaken-up from what had just happened. And the room was eerily silent. That's when 1998-Buffy realized something, her eye's fixated on the spot where Pyro was. Except he wasn't there anymore, and she was grateful. They'd find a way to kill that bastard. Oh, they'd find a way.   
  
"Is she okay?" Giles voice was soft, hesitant, as he approached 2002-Buffy and Spike, laying his hand on Buffy's shoulder.   
  
She looked up at him smiling the best that she could, "I'm fine."  
  
"You guys should stay at my house tonight." 1998-Buffy spoke. "My mom would understand." She looked down at 1998-Spike. "And hopefully she won't mind this either."  
  
"He's going to be staying at your house?!" Xander spoke up, looking over at 1998-Buffy and Spike.  
  
"He's unconscious, Xander." The younger Buffy said without looking one of her best friend's in the eyes. Than she looked over at Giles, "But what about them?" She pointed to the two caged demons, one of them still unconscious.  
  
"I think they'll be okay here." Giles spoke, starting to clean his glasses again. "And I think Xander has a point with Spike. Maybe you shouldn't take him to your house."  
  
1998-Buffy quickly turned her head towards 2002-Spike, "So lets get them home?"  
  
2002-Spike nodded, and the two of them walked out, watching 1998-Buffy's retreating form. Leaving them wondering: What the hell is going on?  
  
****  
  
Thankfully for 1998-Buffy's sake, her mom was gone for the night, so she arranged the storage/guest room for 2002-Buffy and Spike to sleep in, while she and 1998-Spike slept in her room. She just hoped her mom wouldn't check on her during the night.  
  
She made up the bed the best that she could for 2002-Buffy and Spike, and even though it was small, the two of them squeezed on it, 2002-Spike not wanting to let go of Buffy. And suddenly, 1998-Buffy wished she could be in love like that again. Loving someone so much. But, as she had realized many times before, 1998-Spike didn't have a soul. He loved her. She believed him. But, she had trouble loving him back.   
  
She didn't want to end up in another Angelus type of relationship, and she was afraid to let herself love again. And, slipping into bed beside 1998-Spike, she wondered why he could fall in love with her so easily, but she not him.   
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
OKAY, I know this chapter was extremly short and not that good. But, I needed something to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
AND MERRY XMAS! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Lacuna  
Author: Sita  
Summary: Sequel to Multiformity. Everything seemed over, it seemed there'd be no more dimension hoping for any Buffy or Spike. But, what happens when 2002-Buffy and Spike NOW get sucked into 1998-Buffy and Spike's dimension? And who could possibly be behind this?   
Spoilers: I guess it'd be post Multiformity since it kinda went AU from there.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by the almighty God named Joss Whedon. All characters used in this story are owned by him, ME, and UPN. Well, except Pyro, Asp and Katara of course, who belong to the one and only me.  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first. Also don't forget to give me the credit!  
  
Definition of title: Something that has been emitted or come out; a gap.  
  
AN: Okay, I'm having like SERIOUS, SERIOUS, writers block for this story. I was surprised I could dish out this chapter. ARGH! I hope the writers block clears soon!  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
The morning came quickly, almost too quickly, and 1998-Buffy was shutting off her alarm and groaning loudly, along with 1998-Spike who seemed to be awake from unconsciousness. At least he got to sleep longer, she mused.   
  
"My bloody 'effin head." He cursed, holding his hand to his forehead, than realizing where he was, he turned to Buffy, obviously surprised she would bring him here, and let him sleep in HER bed. But, "Was I out all night?" Was all he muttered, trying to bury his head deeper into the soft confinements of the pillow.  
  
"Yeah," She replied, rolling over so she was facing the bleached-blonde. "The other Spike and Buffy are in the guest room. She kinda died last night. Again. You missed all the action." By the concerned look on her face, she cleared up the statement, "Don't worry though. She's fine. Wills revived her."  
  
He didn't respond, just remained laying next to her, enjoying the comfort of her warm body next to his, and with a contented sigh, he closed his eyes once more, letting himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
****  
  
Pyro growled, angrily glaring at the insane vampiress at his side.  
  
"I can't believe the Slayer is alive," He hissed. "How could this be? Her fucking heart stopped beating." He angrily dug his hands into the pockets of his oversized pants, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with words scribbled in read ink on it. "But, this could just help out our problem."  
  
Quickly, Drusilla made her way behind him, clapping her hands gleefully when she saw what was written on the paper, "Oh yes. We will have a party. Wonderful with family and dances and jewels. We will be reunited!"  
  
Pyro glanced over at the insane vampiress, "Now, would you mind getting some spell components for me?"  
  
"Never, my love." She smiled, her dress pooling out around her as she laid herself down on their bed.   
  
"Well get your ass over here then," He growled, waiting expectantly as the vampiress made her way over to the Pyrokenskic demon.  
  
****  
  
She watched as the other demon stirred, waiting expectantly as Katara immediately sat up. "Where are we?" She hissed.  
  
Asp looked over at her companion, "Sunnydale High's library. I think....They kinda have us locked up. We're untrustworthy if you know what I mean...."  
  
Katara quickly swung her head around, her eyes glowing dangerously. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"What? Why?" Asp whispered. "We're safe. I promise."  
  
"No. We're not." Katara hissed, shooting flames from her mouth and burning the bars of the cage.  
  
"Katara. Wait." Asp hissed.  
  
"We can't!" The silver-haired demon yelled, running out of the cage and leaving behind a confused Pyrokeniskic demon.  
  
****  
  
2002-Buffy groaned, rolling over onto her side, only to come in contact with a cold body.   
  
"Spike?" She asked sleepily, scooting herself closer to him.  
  
He groaned as well, opening a baby blue eye, "What, luv?"  
  
"I was just going to see if you were up." She moved her mouth towards his, placing a chaste yet sweet kiss on his lips. "Good morning."  
  
This time, he groaned in response.  
  
"Spike-"  
  
He sat up this time, cutting her off as she spoke, "I'm up. I'm up." and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he threw the covers off the bed, turning to look at 2002-Buffy questioningly, "Are you okay, pet?"  
  
She smiled, standing up, "Never felt better."  
  
"Are you sure? You did kind of have a little trip last night, if you know what I mean." He looked at her, concern and worry evident on his features.  
  
"I promise. I'm fine." She closed the distance between the two, her mouth meeting his in a passion-filled embrace.   
  
He smiled down at her, pulling the blonde into his arms while laying his head down on her shoulder, "Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't."  
  
  
****  
  
Sweat. Fire. Pain. That's all he could feel on his naked and tired body. The creature let out a feral growl, crouching towards the ground while ignoring his aching limbs.   
  
Something wasn't right. He couldn't remember anything. He just knew something wasn't right.  
  
And allowing his body to drop to the ground once more, Angel closed his eyes.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! Busyness plus writers block is not a good thing! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
